Red riding hood (yuri)
by ZombieMistress
Summary: Lady of the West helps Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha. Izayoi thanks the Lady of the west in the only way she can think she can.


Writers Challenge With 'One Who Simply Watches'

This story is one of 3. There are 2 others, this is a yuri next it's a yaoi then a hentia all based on red riding hood.

Knowing her ex mate was going to die that nigh she went to check on his new mate to make sure she was fine. When she got there the whole palace was in flames, she ran to look for her. Even though she took her mate from her Lady of the West was able to keep her title and was of kind heart for being a powerful demon, she understood that the coexistence on humans and demons was needed to keep a balance. (I did my research on her; wish they had given her a name so she will be dubbed 'Lady' for this story.) She ran into her ex mate and promised to help Lady Izayoi and her child. He thanked her and ran off to fight. Lady ran to Izayoi to find her almost to the forest. _For being human she is fast on her feet. _

"Lady Izayoi!"

"Lady of the West?" Izayoi jumped back a little.

"Please lesson the formalities right now we need to get you out of here." She placed the red robe of the fire rat over Izayoi's head to protect her more and lead her away to her western lands.

"Thank you." Izayoi whispered knowing she could he heard and held her baby closer to her.

After a ways they were stopped by a 3 wolf demon outcasts.

"Well well what do we have here?" The eldest looking one started while circling the women.

"2 lookers it looks like." He youngest sniffs the air. "And little red riding hood here has a new born."

"Oh! Interesting." The final one smiled while finishing the triangle around the women.

"Lady?" Izayoi got closer and held her baby with more protectiveness.

"Oh do not worry red we wolfs are not so big and bad." The middle one laughed.

The eldest sniffs the air again. "Lady of the West? Well what an honor. Playing the huntsman I see."

"Fuck off outcasts before you die." Lady got into a fighting stance and was ready to attack.

"Oh now now Lady of the West, let us help you through the woods." The eldest bowed and the other followed suit. "It is dangers for lovely women like your selves to be out at night." The three attacked at once, each one going after someone else.

"Inu Yasha!" Izayoi screamed. The eldest managed to get ahold of him.

Glaring at the man Lady throw the dead body of the middle aged man off to the side, while kicking the bleeding youngest.

"Give me the baby then let us through and you live." Her eyes turning red, ready to turn into her demon dog forearm.

"Oh I think I will keep the baby, they make good traps for human food."

"No my baby Inu Yasha you can't." Izayoi ran to get her baby back but was grabbed by the youngest an knife was brought to her neck an pushed in a little so the Lady of the west could smell she was in trouble.

"I got her boss you go with the child." Believing that they both could get away unharmed.

Lady of the west knowing the child would be fine for a little while turned to help Izayoi. Poor guy had no idea what he got himself into. He did not even get a chance to realize she had moved before he was grabbed and thrown against a tree. He woke about 2 minutes later to see her turn into her dog form and have Izayoi get on her back. He managed to get up and run but not for long, Lady grabbed him and ate him whole.

"Ouch."

"You okay my Lady?" Izayoi holding onto the fur.

"Yes. The snack just tried to fight back for a second."

Lady of the west spotted the outcast on the far edge of an open field. Thankfully the wind was on her side so he did not smell her coming. He had set the baby down a little bit a ways from him while she stopped to piss. Lady got low to the ground letting Izayoi get off and stayed to the ground to stalk the guy. She was right behind him when he finished and turned around. The guy did not even get to react before she chomped down on him. Izayoi held her son close to her crying from fear of almost loss him.

"Let us go Izayoi." Knowing she would not be able to hold on to her she opened her mouth so they can sit inside and be safer.

"Are you sure." Izayoi looked at her worried.

"I will not eat you. It will just be easier for us to travel and get to my castle faster."

Izayoi nodded and got comfy in the bowl of her tongue. They made it to the castle of the west in no time.

"Lady of the west." A maiden servant ran up to them and jumped back when a human came out of her mouth alive.

"Hello." Izayoi smiled, smelling rather bad like dog breath.

"Get these two into a bath and a room set up, they will be living here." Lady was back to human form.

"But Lady of the west she…" The servant was cut off.

"Is human, yes I know! Do you think I am an idiot?" she snapped back, she was under enough stress as it was.

"No, I am sorry please forgive him. I would happily see care to them myself. Is there anything else?" The servant bowing as close to the ground as she could get.

"Yes our late husband has passed, set up a proper ceremony for him." She made note to look at Izayoi when she said our. The servant understood and left to get things ready.

It was the following night and Lady was relax in the garden looking at the moon. Her late husband's ceremony was to be in tomorrow night. As she sat there gazing at the moon she could smell Izayoi silently walking up behind her.

"You are a true princess." She laughed a little. "Walk silently as the night. Isn't that what you are told to do when you are woman raised noble?"

"Oh, yes my Lady." Izayoi moved closer to her trying to build courage.

"What is with this "MY Lady" talk?" She turned around to look at Izayoi.

"I am just in you debt and…" She looked down she could not say that she fancied her, mostly because she was like their late husband.

"It is fine, just teasing. What is it you wish to tell me?" Noting that she can smell a hint of arousal from the woman in front of her.

"I wish to thank you with all my means." She stepped closer.

"All your means?"

"Yes." Finally getting the courage she stepped up and kissed her.

Taken back she stepped away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry I have no clue what I was thinking."

She laughed a little. "It is fine, just was not expecting that." Stepping closer to Izayoi as she started undoing her robes. "It has been some time since I had release. It would be nice." Izayoi eyes lit up with joy and hugged her before undoing her own robes. Both did not care that they were in the middle of a garden, one just wanted to please and the other just wanted release.

Lying on top of their clothing she pressed her body into Izayoi as she nibbled her neck. Izayoi slowly starting gentle biting down her body until she got to her hard nipples and gently sucked, causing her to softly moan. Izayoi slowly slide two fingers into her Lady's folds and rubs her clit. Hearing the lust in her moans Izayoi licks down to her clit and does circles. The Lady was moaning very loudly now and begging for more, no wonder her husband loved her she was great tongue. Izayoi listening to her command went lower and flicked her tongue in and out and played with her clit every now and then. Unable to control herself Izayoi moved her own hand between her own legs and started fingering herself. She timed her tongue movements with her fingering and going the same speed. After a while the Lady of the west screamed Izayoi's name and soon after Izayoi climaxed herself.

Lying there next to each other, partly cuddling, the same servant from earlier came up yelling Izayoi's name and came across them, still naked.

"Oh my apologize my Lady's." She bowed low while holding a crying Inu Yasha. "I do not mean to interrupt but he will not calm down no matter what."

"Let use have him and move Izayoi's things to my room." Lady took the baby.

"My Lady?" Izayoi was surprised.

"Yes my Lady. It is only fitting for the late Lord's wives." The servant bowed again and left.

"My thoughts exactly."

"You are too kind."

"No you are too good with that tongue of yours."

Izayoi blushed red. "Thank you."

"After he is asleep again maybe put it to work again." She gently kissed Izayoi.

(Sorry took so long to get to the good part.)


End file.
